Lets ship cry with everybody
by luckycloud9
Summary: Cause who doesn't love the masked man we've all come to know and love. All chapters rated accordingly.


Authors note: I was thinking about what to write and then my cousin suggested something but then Fuck it lets ship fem!cry with everyone.

taking oc's, put them in you're reviews plz. Chapters will be rated accordingly.

end authors note

* * *

Pairing: Pewdiepie x Fem!cry

Rating: M ( sorta' )

Content: language and blood

AU: Demon hunter AU

* * *

A looming shadow

A panicked population

And a powerful looking demon

Add a swedish demon hunter with a bad mouth

And his quirky american partner with a porcelain white mask on her forehead

You've got chaos mate

" FFFFFUUUUUUCKKK! " screamed the swede as he was flung a few hundred or so meters away into a nearby wall that conveniently prevented him from hitting the hardware and spiky stuff store. " FELIX! " She screamed after the him. She turned her attention to the demon and cocked her SAW machine gun aiming for it's head.

" BOOM BOOM MOTHERFUCKER! " She unloaded an entire cartridge of high-grade explosive rounds into the things head. It roared and reared back shaking its head and baring its fangs straight at her. She fanned her nose to try to get rid of the smell of death and decay.

" Whew! man what mouth wash do you use cause it reeks?! " It looked taken aback for a second but then bared its fangs at her again.

" meep " Was her only retort.

" FOR OOOPPRAAAAAAAAAA! " A battle cry resounded from behind her and suddenly the blonde man known as Felix came in and dug his twin swords into the freaks head, blood spurting out and splattering all over the place. And she couldn't help but sigh in admiration even in these circumstances. She was gawking at the golden-haired wonder that was slaying the beast of titanic proportions pillaging this town. It managed to throw him off but he landed perfectly on his feet a good distance away " CRY GET OUT OF THE WAY! " He said as he started charging up his swords with the elements.

" _eld, jord och blixtnedslag HEED MY CALL! _" He suddenly released all the energy build-up and cry got out of the way just in time for the charge of energy to hit the demon square in-between the eyes. It's head exploding mid-roar and spewing guts brains and chunks of meat everywhere.

" Whew that was more stressful than our usual jobs " he said as he opened up a clear glass jar. It slowly sucked in the remnants of the soul.

" Yeah I just hope the pay is worth the trouble " She said as she swiped off some debris from her tunic. She fixed her glasses and looked over to her companion, admiring how the sun reflected of the thick coat of sweat that drenched him, His bangs sticking to his forehead, His erratic breathing over the adrenaline wearing off. If only they were at home and she were braver then she would have ripped off his armor and clothes altogether and started snogging the shit out of him. Unfortunately she wasn't breve enough to tell him her true feelings. Even if she did just stare death in the face without even flinching she was just an ordinary eighteen year old girl... whose partner was a sexy beast... god damnit. Some would be envious of her current position and they had good reasons to be. She enjoyed it. The dangers, the thrills, the exhiliration (?) she got from the adrenaline pumping through her each time she was in danger and especially her partner and co-workers. When she applied for the position of gunner in the demon hunting business she didn't expect her partner to be so... so... attractive. Yes the tall swede was strange, Had a bad mouth and close to no respect at all, but that was what made him attractive to her.

" Uhhh cry? cry? yoohoo? " he said while waving his hand in front of her glazed over eyes. They immediately came back to life as she blushed and noticed how close they were. " Were you daydreaming about me?- " she blushed ' he noticed? ' " -Or were you possessed a little just now? " oh thank god he didn't notice. Although the man before her was weird in away, Shouting out random things here and there, but that's another thing about him that makes him different from other hunters.

Later they were exiting the town hall with Felix sporting a bloody pair of fists.

" Bitch deserved it, After what we went through we atleast deserve something more than a few coins, You nearly got yourself killed! " he said whipping his hand in a different direction trying to get the blood off. " well you didn't have to beat the poor guy to a pulp " she reasoned. she looked down for a moment before adding " And besides we nearly wrecked the town in the fight ".

They paused before a pile of smouldering debris and rubble of what used to be a pub, it was still on fire too. " Yeah I guess you're right " she giggled slightly at his lost puppy expression that always came in when they didn't get the promised amount of money after a job. Though they didn't have to be worried financially he always gets sad or angry for some reason which is still not entirely clear to her.

Soon they arrived back at they're home and HQ for their business. Kjelberg demon's inc. run by both Felix and his most trusted almost-brother Stephano. " Ay caramba pewds what the fuck?! " he said with a slight french accent to it. " what? what did we do this time? we only nearly destroyed a town what do they have against us? " he asked. Stephano shook his head before shoving a new article into his face " did you have to beat up the fucking mayor? Now they're saying were menaces to society " Felix scanned the paper briefly before inquiring " so? ".

" So that means less jobs and that means less action and THAT means- "

"relax guys. seriously what's the problem with that? I mean were the best hunters int existence of course they'll just come crawling back to us asking for help "

she looked back and forth between the two boys shes come to love, one as a brother and the other as something more... only problem is hes clueless about her emotions to him. The two men looked at each other, then her, then each other and nodded and turned back to her. Stephano was the first to break the silence that had set in. " you're right after all... you two are the best damn hunters I know " Felix followed with a heck yeah. " So now let's stop worrying about this and go to sleep I'm tired as fuck.


End file.
